1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to lined containers and more specifically it relates to a secure bag holding device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous lined containers have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,205,932 to Beldin; 3,128,904 to Reilly; 3,667,381 to Bottas et al. and 4,027,774 to Cote all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.